Love Lost
by Belldere
Summary: Sometimes people forget that there were twelve muggles that lost their lives the day Peter Pettigrew's finger was discovered in the cratered muggle street. This is the story of two of the victims of that day that died far before their time. "It was almost like his life was flashing before his eyes, except it was his life starting from when he met Lexi, every sweet moment with her"


Andy couldn't wait.

He kept glancing at the clock every two minutes, tapping his foot impatiently and wishing time would hurry up and move faster so he could see Lexi.

Lexi...

Andy couldn't help but grin in anticipation, his boss glared at him from over her desk on the other side of the room. He smiled at her, no trace of malice in his expression; she scowled and went back to her papers.

Only five more minutes until he was free.

And _she_ would be waiting for him; her frizzy blonde curls bouncing around her head, the blue and purple streaks spiking randomly through her hair. She would probably be singing or dancing; earning herself stares or glares from passers-by, not helped by the fact that she was terrible at both.

She would have a story, maybe one like last time when she broke the vacuum handle at work and told her boss she did it fighting off dragons.

And of course she would be smiling.

Her big goofy grin that she always reserved for him.

They had been friends for a year before he earned that smile.

His own grin faded as he thought of the day he met Lexi.

They had met in the most terrible of ways, but he couldn't bring himself to regret what happened.

They probably would have just walked straight past each other, that night in the park, never knowing what they missed out on if that man hadn't tried to drag Lexi, kicking and screaming, to his car, on her way home from her orchestra practice. If Andy hadn't knocked him out with her violin case, they would never have known each other and Lexi most likely wouldn't have made it through the night.

Andy wouldn't have met the love of his life.

He thought she would hate every reminder of that night and he honestly thought he would never see Lexi again.

But of course, with his mother as Detective Inspector on her case at the time, he saw her around at New Scotland Yard.

And every time she would avoid his eyes and try to look inconspicuous.

But when she was informed that she didn't need to come back to the station after she identified her attacker she glanced once at Andy, and then hesitated, before picking her way purposefully through the desks to get to him.

Lexi hugged him tightly and thanked him for everything and from then on, curiously, it seemed that Andy saw her everywhere.

It felt natural to walk with each other when he saw her in the park and she always seemed so happy when he bought her ice cream when they bumped into each other at the dairy.

It made her feel safe and him feel less uneasy when he walked her home if he saw her alone at night

Soon enough they were best friends.

Closer to each other than anyone else they knew.

But it wasn't until they were nineteen that they started dating.

After five years of being friends they finally did what their friends had been telling them to do since they were fifteen.

Only two more minutes and he would see her again.

They had been together a year now and their relationship still hadn't lost its magic and he still got a special smile from her every time he saw her but now there was more, a twinkle in her eyes that matched his own, sparked by love.

Ten more seconds.

Five more.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Bye Lynda!" Andy yelled to the sour faced woman, already halfway out the door.

He walked as fast as he could without running, only slowing down when he saw Lexi dancing towards him on the other side of the street, clearly off in her own little world.

Andy smiled, she was so perfect.

About a block away Lexi's head popped up.

Her big blue eyes widened as she gave him her customary grin, waving her arms over her head childishly before speeding up. She was wearing the jacket he had given to her the night they first kissed.

Andy made as if to cross the street at the same second that Lexi turned to stare down a nearby alley.

Her eyebrow contracted as a look of confusion flashed across her face.

It made Andy nervous.

"Lexi? Lexi!"

She looked back at him, a horrified look flashing across her face, a split-second before a burst of green and orange light lit her hair and face from behind.

A split-second was all he got to see her face before Andy was thrown off his feet; he smashed through the big glass display window of the department store behind him.

He felt as if his entire body was on fire, but it seemed dull, as if he were outside of it all.

Or maybe it was because all he could think of, all he could hear, all he could feel was her; weaving his fingers through her hair, the feel of her soft lips on his, holding her, the way she whispered 'I love you', just being near her…

Lexi.

And then something broke through the haze of contentment.

A mad laughing, somebody screaming, 'The rat, the rat! Lily and James, the rat!'

None of it made sense but Andy didn't seem to care.

All he could think of was Lexi.

If he tried really hard Andy could tune out the strange calls, people yelling for healers and obliviators, the mad laughing, and just replay her smile in his head.

It was almost like his life was flashing before his eyes, except it was his life starting from when he met Lexi, every sweet moment with her.

He could almost see her.

"Do you really want to lie around in the bra section all day Andy?" She snickered sweetly before she stretched out her hand to take his, he smiled.

He didn't think it was possible for her to look more beautiful and he felt that he would do anything for her.

Go with her… anywhere…

He reached out his hand to take hers and be lead gently into the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: I actually have an alternate/additional ending to this if anyone was interested in me posting it, let me know. As always thanks to everyone for reading and if you get the time I'd love a review.**


End file.
